Verbotene Liebe
Ein neuer Spanischlehrer,names Will Schuester, kommt an die Schule,der die Welt der Mädchen auf den Kopf stellt und auch die Welt von Quinn Fabray,einem blonden Mädchen,welches sich sofort in ihn verliebte.Der neue Lehrer übernahm auch den Glee Club und fuhr mit den Kids für 4 Wochen in ein Camp.Aber auch Mike verliebte sich neu.Er verliebte sich in Holly,welche aber die Freundin von Will ist.Werden sich Will und Quinn im Camp näher kommen und wie wird sich Holly gegenüber Mike verhalten?Das erfahrt ihr hier..... Kapitel 1:Der neue Spanischlehrer *Quinns PoV* Ich saß wie immer gelangweilt in meinem Spanischkurs und wartete,dass der Lehrer kommen würde.Doch er kam nicht.Irgendetwas war heute anders..Das spürte ich irgendwie doch ich wusste nicht was.In meinen Gedanken versunken merkte ich gar nicht das ein Mann in die Klasse kam.Ich merkte es erst,als Britanny,meine Sitznachbarin,welche denkt das es Einhörner und Elfen wirklich gibt,angestupst wurde.Ich war verwirrt als ich sah das nicht Mr Hank,unser Spanischlehrer,dort stand,sondern ein ziemlich süßer Lehrer der nicht älter als 30 sein konnte."Hi,also ich bin euer neuer Lehrer in Spanisch,da Mr Hank gefeuert wurde.Ich heiße Will Schuester und bin hier neu an der Schule.Da ich eure Namen noch nicht kenne,bitte ich euch mir dabei zuhelfen und jetzt einmal ein Namensschild anfertigt."Seit der hälfte die er gesagt hat,habe ich nicht mehr zugehört da ich total in seinen Augen versunken war und nur schwer in die Realität zurückkam.So wie er aussieht muss er wohl viel trainieren oder?Erst duch Britanny habe ich erfahren,dass wir ein Schild machen sollten."Dann fangen wir mal an.",sagte er und schrieb etwas an die Tafel schrieb,während ich einen Zettel an Santana schrieb die eine Reihe hinter mir saß und genauso wenig aufpasste wie ich: Ich: Boah sieht der heiß aus *-* Santana: Ja richtig und seine Augen erst! Ich: Da können Puck und Sam nicht mithalten.... Santana: Wie alt schätzt du ihn?Ich so 29.. thumb|Will Schuester Ich: Ich denke nicht so jung..Vielleicht 33? Santana: Was meinst du?Soll ich ihn fragen?? Ich: Japs,mach das :) Ein paar Sekunden später sah ich Santanas Hand Höhe steigen und Mr Schuester nahm sie auch sofort:"Ja,Santana?" "Ich habe drei Fragen.." Warte,wieso 3??Ich habe gedacht sie wollte nur fragen wie alt er ist."Wie alt sind Sie?Sind Sie single und dürfen wir Sie Mr Schue nennen?" Als er die zweite Frage hörte, musste er schmunzeln und ich auch."Nun also ich bin 33 und ja ich bin vergeben und ihr dürft mich Mr Schue nennen aber ihr könnt mich auch mit Will ansprechen."Die ganze Stunde konnte ich nicht aufpassen da ich die ganze Zeit versuche mich damit abzufinden,dass er vergeben ist und ich in ihn verknallt war.DingDangDong.Es klingelte zum Stundenende."Ehmm Quinn.Kann ich einmal kurz mit dir reden?",fragte er mich."Ähhh..Ja klar!",platzte es aus mir heraus."Du warst in der Stunde überhaupt nicht aufmerksam und hast die ganze Zeit auf deinem Block herumgekritzelt.Was war denn da los,du kannst mit mir reden neben Spanisch bin ich auch Vertrauenslehrer."Ach Ich bin nur in dich verliebt und will mit dir zusammen sein.Aber das geht ja nicht da du ja vergeben bist."Ich habe mich verliebt,aber er ist schon vergeben und älter als ich und ich trau mich nicht ihn anzusprechen und ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen."Ich hoffte das er nicht raffte das er diese Person ist,aber es schien nicht so."Achso okay.Vielleicht solltest du mal versuchen ihn einzelnt aufzufinden und dann versuchen dann mit ihm zu reden."Wir saßen uns gegenüber und ich konnte seinen süßen Atem riechen.Mittlerweise waren wir alleine im Raum.Wie war es wohl in zu küssen?Das werde ich schon noch herausfinden aber nicht jetzt!Ich musste erstmal so tuen als würde ich ihm zuhören,um nicht wieder in seinen glänzeden wunderschönen grünen Augen zu versinken.Ich tat mein Bestes."Danke Mr Schue!",bedankte ich mich am Ende des Gesprächs. Kapitel2:Das Tanzcamp *Mike PoV* Heute waren es wieder Tanzproben und wir warteten auf unsere Lehrer,denn wir sollten heute zwei neue Lehrer bekommen die neu an der Schule waren."So mit der pünktlichkeit haben die es auch nicht..Oder!",motzte Santana und Quinn guckte auch schon total genervt,...bis sich ihr Gesicht auf einmal aufhellte aus sie die beiden Lehrer sah."So,tut uns leid das wir zu spät sind aber wir mussten noch etwas klären.Also ich bin Holly und das ist Will.",fing Holly an.Holly hatte wunderschöne Augen und lange blonde Haare und sie war schlank.Ich drehte mich zu Puck und nuschelte ihm zu:"Die sieht aber heiß aus."Plötzlich richtete sich Hollys Blick auf Mike:"Das hab ich gehört Zuckerbäcken.Du kannst gleich mal anfangen und Vortanzen.Dann mal los."Ich ging los und die anderen setzten sich in die Plätze in der Aula und sahen dann gespannt zu."Welcher Song?",fragte mich Will der mit mir auf der Bühne stand und mit mir tanzen wollte."Moves like Jagger?",fragte ich. "Geht Klar!",sagte er und schmiss eine CD ein.Ein Paar Sekunden später dröhnte das Lied durch die Lautsprecher der Aula und ich fing auch gleich an zu tanzen und Will machte auch gleich mit.Die Nummer ging schnell vorbei und es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht mit Will zusammen zu tanzen,aber ich hätte doch lieber mit Holly getanzt.Ich schaute in die Aula und sah begeisterte und verblüffte Gesichter."Wow Mike.",sagte Holly und sie wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte."Du warst echt super!Ihr beide wart super." Will lächelte und gab ihr einen Luftkuss. *Quinns PoV* Warte das ist doch jetzt echt nicht grad passiert,hat Will Holly grad einen Luftkuss zugeworfen aber er hat mich angezwinkert.Das hab ich gesehen an Holly war das nicht gedacht ich sitzte ja noch nicht mal in der Nähe und an Kurt neben mir war das ganz bestimmt nicht gedacht!Ich musste grinsen und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören Will anzusehen und er auch nicht mich.Es war wie in einem Traum in einem wundervollen Traum aus dem ich nicht mehr aufwachen wollte.Da!Er zwinkerte nochmal.Am Ende der Stunde ging ich zu Will der grade seine Sachen einpackte und gehen wollte."Will warte bitte!"Er drehte sich um,doch als er mich sah musste er lächeln."Kannst du mir Tanzunterricht geben,denn ich kann nicht so gut tanzen?" "Klar Quinn wollen wir jetzt schon anfangen,denn ich habe noch viel Zeit." "Okay klar gerne." "Gut dann fangen wir mal an."Es war einfach wunder voll mit ihm zu tanzen und seine Nähe zu spüren. Kapitel 3:Der Glee Club *Will PoV* "Nun Will,was wollen sie?",fragte mich Direktor Figgins und tippte auf seinem Taschenrechner irgendetwas ein."Nun ja ich möchte gerne den Glee Club leiten ich habe gehört das der Coach nicht mehr an der Schule ist und der Glee Club ist ohne Leitung.Es war schon immer mein Traum mit den Kids zu singen." Finggins blickte auf und warf mir einen ernsten Blick zu:"Wollten Sie auch Kapitän auf der Titanik werden?"Nun tippte er wieder etwas in den Taschenrechner ein.Was machte er da?Kostete es etwa was wenn ich den Club leite."Das würde Sie 60 Dollar im Monaten kosten." "Und sie erwarten von mir das zu bezahlen?",fragte ich ernst."Genau.Und Sie können die Aula nicht benutzen da die Cheerios dort proben!Sonst noch fragen?" Ich stand auf und war genervt von Figgins.Wie sollte ich 60 Dollar im Monat zahlen?Und wie soll ich das Holly erklären?Aber erstmal muss ich mir Gedanken machen wie der Club heißen sollte und wo wir proben.New Dierections,traf es mich wie ein Schlag.Und einen Ort zum Proben hatte ich auch schon!Ich fertigte ein Anmeldungsbogen an,an dem sich die Kids anmelden konnte New Dierections: Die Anmeldungen sind frei und jeder kann mitmachen der Spaß am singen hat.Die Proben beginnen Morgen um 15:30 im Chorraum. ''Will Schuester '' Nachdem ich die Liste aufgehangen habe kamen schon die ersten 4 und trugen sich ein.Zufrieden mit meiner Leistung ging ich fort. *Erzähler PoV* Am nächsten Tag saß Will erwartungsvoll im Chorraum und wartete auf die Kids.Als erstes kamen Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson.Danach betraten auch Santana Lopez,Noah Puckerman,Britanny Pierce,Quinn Fabray,Matt Rutherford.Nun kamen auch Artie Abrams,Tina Choen-Chang,Mike Chang,Mercedes Jones und noch ein Paar andere von den Cheerios.Will's Blick fiel als erstes auf Quinn und Quinn's auf Will.Will hatte ein chamantes Lächeln,welches Quinn sehr gefiel.Jetzt richtete sich Will auf und fing an:"Ich bin froh das ihr alle gekommen seid,aber es gibt ein Problem:Wir können die Aula nicht nutzen,aber ich habe schon eine Idee!Wir fahren in ein Camp für 4 Wochen.Dort können wir proben und ihr könnt euch noch mehr kennenlernen." " Heißt das wir denn keine Schule haben,Mr Schue?",fragte Finn."Doch ihr habt Schule,aber 4 Stunden weniger am Tag als hier.Hier hab ich Schreiben für eure Eltern und sonst treffen wir uns morgen um 9:00 auf dem Parkplatz." Kapitel 4:Die Busfahrt *Erzähler PoV* Es war neun Uhr an einem Samstag und jeder sah sehr müde aus oder er ist in der kälte eingefroren.Nun traf auch Will auf dem Parkplatz ein und sein Blick viel wieder sofort auf Quinn,welche ich schon freudestrahlend ansah.Er stieg aus seinem Auto und ging auf die Kids zu,die schon ungeduldigt warteten,da er schon 3 Minuten (!) zu spät war zu.Wieder zwinkerte er Quinn an,bevor er sich an die anderen wandte.Der Bus war schon abfahrtsbereit und Will forderte die Kids auf in den Bus zu steigen.Quinn ließ alle vor da sie als letztes einsteigen wollte,da sie neben Will sitzen wollte.Und es geschah auch so niemand setzte sich neben ihn, da der Lehrer einen ja gewöhnlich davon abhält etwas dummes und lustiges zu tun doch Mr Schue ist anders,...Er ist einfach außergewöhnlich,was die anderen auch schnell merkten:Als erstes warf er dem Busfahrer Papierkugeln an den Kopf,der deswegen sehr genervt war und als zweites holte er seine Gitarre raus und spielte ein Lied und jeder sang mit.Es war einfach ein großer Spaß für alle,außer für den Busfahrer,der wegen Mr Schue fast ausgerastet ist,doch er nahm es ganz locker und verarschte ihn einfach weiter.2 Stunden vergingen,aber sie hatten noch 2 Stunden fahrt vor sich.Hinten in der letzten Reihe saßen Kurt und Blaine,die sich die neue Vogue zusammen ansahen.Davor saßen Puck und Santana,die die ganze Zeit rummachten.Vor den beiden saßen Rachel und Finn die eingeschlafen waren.Und ganz vorne saßen Will und Quinn.Quinn ist an Will's Schulter eingeschlafen und Will,der auch schlief hat sich an Quinn's Kopf angelehnt.Erst als der Bus angekommen ist wurden die beiden von Rachel geweckt.Die beide waren noch sehr verschlafen,mussten aber aufstehen."So die Zimmereinteilung:Puck und Mike.Santana,Britanny und Tina.Matt,Mike und Finn und Artie.Mercedes,Quinn und Tina.....und der rest geht zusammen in ein Zimmer.Sonst sehen wir uns morgen um 10:00 wieder hier." Kapitel 5:Die Nacht *Erzähler PoV* Es war 24:00 und Quinn schlich sich raus um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.Sie setzte sich auf eine Tischtennisplatte nahe dem Camp.In Gedanken versunken merkte sie aber nicht das sich jemand ihr näherte.Plötzlich fasste ihr jemand auf die Schulter und Quinn durchfuhr einen großen Schock,sodass sie zusammenzuckte."Hey,ich bin's nur.",sagte eine sanfte Stimme "Was wollen sie denn hier,Mr Schue?",fragte Quinn ihn verwirrt."Wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie du.Ich will einen freien Kopf bekomme.",sagte er und setzte sich neben Quinn auf die Tischtennisplatte."Und wovon Sie,Mr Schue?",fragte Quinn und blickte ihm in die Augen."Mir geht zur Zeit viel im Kopf ab.Doch ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen kann." Quinn blickte verlegen hinunter und sagte:"Das kenn ich.Draußen kann ich am besten überlegen." Er nickte nur stumm und blickte nun auch auf den Boden.Langsam wurde Quinn und sie fing an zu zittern.Diesen merkte Will sofort und zog sich ohne zu zögern die Jacke aus und legte sie Quinn um."Danke Mr Schue.",sagte Quinn und lehnte sich an ihm an."Gerne."Es vergingen Stunden indenen sie sich einfach nur ansahen und nichts sagten doch in diesen Stunden kamen sie sich immer näher und näher bis es zum ersten Kuss von den beiden kam.Danach folgten etliche weitere Küsse die schienen als würden sie nicht enden.Nach einem Kuss sagte Will:"Aber dir ist schon klar das wir es geheim halten müssen,sehr Geheim,meine Süße!" "Ja ich weiß,aber das wird mir schwerfallen,wirklich schwer fallen." Er nickte nur zustimmend und gab Quinn noch einen Kuss."Wir müssen langsam wieder reingehen.Die anderen Fragen sich bestimmt schon wo du bist,wenn du nicht da bist." Quinn blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr:Es war halb sieben!" "Ja ich denke du hast recht." Sie gaben sich einen Kuss und gingen wieder in ihre Zimmer.Als Quinn in ihrem Zimmer war,blickte Mercedes sie verschlafen an:"Wo warst du,Quinn?" "Ich war ein bisschen Luft schnappen." Unauffälig blickte Quinn an sich herunter.''Mist!Ich hab ja noch Will's Jacke an!Hoffentlich hat sie Mercedes nicht gesehen.Puhh...Sie hat ihre Augen wieder geschlossen und schlief auch gleich wieder ein.''Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und nahm ihr Handy raus,aufdem ein Bild von Will zusehen war.Verliebt blickte sie es an und musste wieder lächeln,da sie sein Gesicht so mochte.Sie klappte ihr Handy wieder zu und schlief ein..... Kapitel 6: *Erzähler PoV* Um 10 saßen alle pünktlich im Speißesaal des Camps und fingen an zu Frühstücken.Will und Quinn saßen sich gegenüber und konnten ihre Blicke nicht voneinander nehmen,zu stark war das Bedürfniss den anderen zu sehen."Weißt du was mit Quinn los ist,Finn?",fragte Puck."Ne,weiß ich nicht aber sie verhält sich so komisch.",sagte Finn und blickte Quinn schief an.Quinn warf Finn einen"Ist was!"Blick zu und und er guckte schnell wieder in eine andere Richtung,um nicht noch mehr Ärger mit Quinn zu bekommen.Alle waren schon fertig mit dem Essen und amüsierten sich,doch Quinn und Will's Teller war noch voll.Die Beiden redeten sich raus und sagten sie haben keinen Hunger,doch das Stimme nicht.Nach dem Essen hieß es:Singen!Sie probte eine Nummer ein mit dem Titel:Bad.Die meisten kannten das Lied nicht und wussten auch nicht das es von Michale Jackson war,oder wussten überhaupt nicht das es existierte,doch Will gab sich Mühe und performte es mit Blaine vor der ganzen Truppe,um ihnen das Lied näher zu bringen.Mit Erfolg!Nach den Proben war Freizeit.Das verliebte Paar wusste auch schon genau wie sie denn Tag zusammen verbringen können:Quinn wollte in die Stadt gehen und Will wird vortäuschen das er "noch etwas wichtiges tun musste",aber sie wollten sich weit weg vom Camp treffen,damit sie keiner sehen konnte und es mit ihnen vielleicht noch mitbekommen würde.Nun brach der Nachmittag an.Will wartete auf Quinn im Wald der sich nah dem Camp befindet,und freute sich sehr als er in ihre strahlenden Augen blicken konnte und ihre Haare im Wind wehen sah."Hey,meine Süße!",sagte er bevor er sie mit einem Kuss und einer Umarmung begrüßte."Hey!",gab Quinn zurück."Wollen wir los?",fragte Will und nahm Quinn's Hand.Quinn nickte und sie gab Will noch einmal einen Kuss.Die beiden gingen los in Richtung eines See's der weit genug vom Camp,sodass sie niemand sehen konnte.Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank an diesem See.Es schien die Sonne und es war gutes Wetter."Woran denkst du?",fragte Will,als er sah das Quinn nicht aufmerksam war."Ich weiß nicht wie ich meine Liebe zu dir noch weiter geheim halten kann..",sagte Quinn und blickte traurig hinunter auf den Boden."Das weiß ich auch nicht,wenn ich ehrlich bin.",gab er zurück."Aber wir müssen versuchen es so gut wie möglich Geheim zu halten!Wir müssen es einfach schaffen...,wenn nicht heißt es,dass ich meinen Job verliere und du deinen Schulabschluss!"Sie nickte nur.Der Nachmittag verging schnell und die Beiden merkten nicht wie die Zeit vergeht,bis Quinn auf ihre Uhr blickte:"Ohh Sh*t,es ist schon 18:00 wir hätten schon lange da sein müssen!" "Warte was?!So spät kann es unmöglich schon sein!" Nun blickte er auch auf seine Uhr und sah das es wirklich schon so spät war.Nun gingen ihnen viele Fragen durch den Kopf:Was würden die anderen denken?Würden sie denken das wir etwas zusammen unternehmen?Oder würden sie sogar herausfinden das wir zusammen sind?Nun blickten sie sich ratlos an und wussten nicht was sie machen sollten.Will nahm einfach nur Quinn's Hand und hielt sie in seiner und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.Quinn schloss die Augen und genoss es."Ich glaube ich weiß was wir machen,du sagst das du noch ins Kino gegangen bist und ich gehe währendessen schon ins Camp.Dann kommst du in 5 Minuten nach.Okay?" "Okay."Er gab Quinn noch einen Kuss und dann gingen sie Hand in Hand wieder zu den anderen.Kurz vor dem Camp ließ Will Quinn's Hand los und ging alleine weiter..Quinn wartete bis 5 Minuten um waren.Nun waren die 5 Minuten um und Quinn gang zurück ins Camp,wo sie in ihre Hütte gleich von Mercedes und Tina mit Fragen überhäuft wurde."Wo warst du,Quinn?",fragte Mercedes."Und warum warst du solange weg?",fragte Tina darauf.Worauf Quinn antwortete:"Ich habe eine Freundin in der Stadt getroffen und denn sind wir noch ins Kino gegangen."Nun warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und holte ihr Handy raus.Sie hatte eine neue SMS von Will: "Und hat es mit der Ausrede geholfen? :* " Quinn antwortete sofort: "Ja ich denke es hat funktioniert. :-) :* " Nun gingen sie wieder raus,denn es hieß:Lagerfeuer!Puck hatte seine Gitarre mit und Will auch und sie spielten:"Somewhere over the rainbow".Viele holten ihre Handys und schwungen im Takt mit.Draußen war es noch ungewöhnlich warm,sodass jeder ein T-Shirt und Shorts anhatte. Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee